Drunken Night
by spazzgirl
Summary: He got drunk with her, both hit it off last night, both were the best of friends, but what happens when Naruto sleeps with his teammate, his best friend, and crush. Does Sakura regret it for what they've done? NaruSaku LEMON. One-shot


**Drunken Night**

**Spazz: hey guys, how are you all doing?**

**Naruto: I'm happy, I'm so happy that you didn't delete those two stories you wrote**

**Spazz: -chuckles nervously- yeah, um about that**

**Naruto: what did you do this time?**

**Spazz: uh nothing**

**Naruto: Spazz**

**Spazz: ok, I deleted "Yearning for the Fox" and Confused Love" now I have an explanation, one of my reviewers thought best if I write one-shots before moving on to a multi-chapter, so I thought that was an good idea, so I deleted those two, and so you guys will expects one-shots from here on**

**Naruto: well at least you have a good explanation**

**Spazz: yeah I know**

**Naruto: so what happens here?**

**Spazz: I can't tell you, it'll ruin the surprise**

**Naruto: surprise my ass**

**Spazz: hey watch it**

**Naruto: tsk whatever**

**Spazz: don't pull that whatever bullshit on me, got that –takes out riffle-**

**Naruto: no not the riffle, I thought you weren't going to use it?  
**

**Spazz: yeah, but I felt like using it right now, and I don't know why**

**Naruto: wow that's just sad**

**Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious that I don't own Naruto, but someday Sakura will –evil laughter-**

**Spazz: so who wants to party with me?**

**Naruto: we have a story to do**

**Spazz: -sigh- fine party pooper**

**Naruto: so let's begin**

**A/N: the POV's will change here**

**Naruto POV**

My eyes began to open as I felt the sunlight hitting my face, I sat up and stretched my aching muscles, but then I felt a pain in my head, I held my head and groaned.

"Oh man, that's the last time I'm drinking sake." I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes.

I smelled something in the air, it smelled like strawberries and _cherry blossoms_; wait a minute, cherry blossoms. I looked at my bed and saw _her. _She looked peacefully as she slept, and she had a smile on her face. When she rolled over, I noticed something, her top was off, my eyes widened, I moved back and slipped, as I fell on my ass something covered my eyes, and it was her _bra. _

I took it off and threw it, I stood up and paced around in circles, I put my hand through my hair, I couldn't believe it, and I slept with _Sakura-chan._

**Sakura's POV**

As soon as I heard the sound of feet moving around I woke up, I rubbed my eyes and saw _Naruto _moving around. Wait a minute how'd I, then I got my answer, Naruto was _naked _and he was moving in circles, saying about how I was going to kill him once I woke up, so I began to calm him down.

"Naruto." He still was pacing around.

"Naruto" My voice got a bit louder, and yet he didn't pay attention.

"NARUTO." I saw him stop and look at me with a nervous look.

"Uh hi Sakura-chan." He waved to me, I arched my brow, and my eyes caught something _pink._

"Naruto how did my.." Then I looked down at my body, I was naked, and right in front of him.

"Don't look." He closed his eyes; I took the blanket and wrapped it around my body. "Ok you can look."

Naruto opened his eyes, his cerulean eyes shimmering in the sunlight; I began to feel my cheek getting warm. I began to examine his body, it was perfect, perfect abs, perfect six-pack and tan, and then I saw his member, I wondered, and how it even fit me.

"Uh Sakura-chan." I snapped out of my trance and threw a pillow at his face. "Ita, ne Sakura-chan what was that about?"

"Baka, you slept with me." I saw him rub the side of his cheek.

"Sakura-chan I don't even know how this happen." I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well I don't even know what happened either." I saw Naruto still rubbing his head.

Naruto's eyes spotted a green vest and I saw his eyes widened.

"Now I remember." I looked at him as I arched my brow. "Sakura-chan please just let me explain."

"Fine, but I'm going to get you." I saw him sit down Indian style and Naruto sighed.

"Now where do I start, ah yes now I remember." I saw Naruto snap his fingers.

**Third person POV**

_Flashback_

_Naruto happily put his jonin jacket on and smiled. He Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, and the others headed to the bar for a celebration. After a while Tsunade stood up and began to make a toast._

"_Well Naruto, I couldn't be more proud for you, congratulations on becoming a jonin." Tsunade and the rest drank their sake, while Naruto just looked at his._

"_Naruto what's wrong?" The 18-year-old Sakura looked at her teammate and best friend._

"_Well Sakura-chan, I'm not much of a drinker to tell you." Naruto looked at her and rubbed the back of his head._

"_Naruto your at the right age, besides enjoy life." Kakashi told his student._

"_I don't know about this." Naruto continued to look at his drink._

"_Come on Naruto just this once." Sakura told the 18-year-old blonde._

"_Fine I'll try it, but just this once." Naruto grabbed his drink and gulped it down._

_After 10 shots of sake_

_Sakura was getting dizzy while Naruto was still drinking._

"_Naruto I think you should take Sakura home." Kakashi said to Naruto._

_Naruto walked to Sakura and grabbed her hand._

"_Come on Sakura-chan, I've got to take you home." Naruto managed to slur out._

"_Ok." Both Naruto and Sakura walked out of the bar hilariously._

_Sakura had her arm over Naruto's head, but little did they know, that they were heading to Naruto's house._

"_We're here." Sakura looked and giggled at Naruto._

"_Silly, we're at your house."_

"_Oh, my bad, come on." Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand._

"_No, I'll stay at your house." Both clumsily entered the house._

_Naruto and Sakura fell on top of the floor, Naruto on top and Sakura on the bottom. Sakura smirked and brought Naruto's face towards hers. Both began to kiss each other lust and passion, Naruto stroked Sakura's tongue with his, she moaned into the kiss, getting a growl from the blonde._

_This send shivers down her spine, Naruto pinned her to the wall and kissed her again, Sakura wrapped her arms and legs around his neck and waist. Naruto even though he was drunk he brought Sakura to his room and the two fell on the bed._

"_I want you so much Naruto-kun." Sakura slurred to the drunken boy._

"_I want you too Sakura-chan." Naruto chuckled and hiccupped._

_The two went into another lip lock, both fighting for dominance; Naruto broke from the kiss and began to kiss Sakura's neck, earning pleasurable moans from the kounichi. Naruto continued to the zipper of her red vest, but Sakura first took of Naruto's jonin vest and threw it and then Naruto took of her vest._

_Naruto then unclasped her bra and looked at her perfectly mound breast, to Sakura it looked like he was blushing, but it what really was the alcohol in his system._

"_Are you –hic- just gonna –hic- stare at them or –hic- you gonna suck on them?" Naruto buried his face between the valleys of her breast._

_His warm breath made her shiver, Naruto brought his head up and began to suck on the right breast and toyed with the left one. Once after he finished with the right, he then went to the left one, and gave it the same treatment it twined receive. Sakura felt her cheeks warm more than the alcohol could do, Naruto kissed her slender and silky, his eyes looking at her squirming as he made his way to her bicycle shorts._

_In one swift motion he took off her bicycle short and looked at the stain on her pink-laced panties, Naruto buried his face and his warm breath making the stain become bigger, Sakura was breathing heavily, Naruto then took of her panties and stared at her wet womanhood._

"_I always knew you were a natural pink." Naruto half slurred and half chuckled, causing Sakura's cheeks to become even redder._

"_Please Naruto-kun –hic- don't stare." Sakura breathily moaned._

_Naruto licked her wet folds as his teeth gently pulled her pink pubes, his skilled tongue circled around her entrance._

"_Beg, beg for pleasure." Naruto groaned._

"_I want you to pleasure me." Sakura moaned out._

_Naruto smirked and thrusted his tongue inside; licking everything to satisfy his lust; and his need, Sakura's hand intertwined with Naruto's wild hair. Her other hand untying his headband and threw it, Naruto didn't even care, he was to busy with his feast. _

"_Naruto-kun I'm –hic- gonna come –hic- soon." Naruto replaced his tongue with his fingers and gently nibbled and sucked on Sakura nub._

_Sakura was breathing more heavily and was growing near her climax. "Naruto-kun –hic-."_

_The blonde could feel her juices, he continued to suck on her nub until everything was gone, and he then pulled his fingers out and licked the rest of her juices._

"_Hm you –hic- taste so –hic- damn good Sakura-chan." This made Sakura smile and grab his crotch through his pants._

"_My turn." Naruto flipped them over so Sakura could be on top._

_She gently smothered her hands all over his muscular body, her fingers gently tracing over his six-pack, then reached the zipper of his pants. She hastily undid the button and the zipper and threw his pants a side, her eyes widened as she saw the size of the bulge of his boxer. Her hands touched the bulge causing Naruto to shiver; he bucked his hips to tell her to hurry up._

_Even though she was drunk she wanted to make him suffer, her hands grew green and brought it to the bulge, Naruto could feel himself growing harder._

_Sakura brought her lips to his ear, "Beg for it." She purred out._

"_Gr, Sakura-chan –hic-." Naruto whined._

_Sakura took his boxers off, her emerald eyes shimmered with lust and passion, she brought her face towards his harden member. She smirked and lightly touched the tip and saw it twitch, Sakura gently circled the head of his member, she eyed Naruto as he did before and saw him huffing and puffing. Sakura couldn't help but let out a giggle, she replaced her fingers with her tongue and circled the head with her tongue._

_She could already his precum, Sakura then sucked the head, each time she'd put part of Naruto's member in her mouth, and she would suck until she reached the base. Sakura bobbed her head up and down and her left hand would play with Naruto's balls. Naruto put his hand on Sakura's headband and took it off and threw it also. Sakura held Naruto's hips down to prevent him from thrusting in his mouth._

_Naruto gripped his bed sheets as he felt himself growing very close to his climax._

"_Ugh Sakura-chan –hic- I'm coming." Sakura felt his sperm entering her mouth; she continued to suck his member dry, until he was finished._

_Naruto fell on the pillow, breathing heavily, he brought Sakura up, and the two went into a lip lock. Sakura broke the kiss she lifted her hips so she could align Naruto's member with her now dripping womanhood. Naruto held her hips steadily and help lower Sakura's hips, both moaned as they felt each others contact._

_Naruto let go as Sakura rest her hands on his stomach; the tip of his member touched her hymen and looked at her._

"_Sakura-chan –hic- are you sure –hic- you want this?"_

"_Yes –hic- Naruto-kun I want –hic- you more than ever." And with that, both of their hips banged together._

_Tears fell from her eyes, Naruto kissed her tears away, and Sakura finally adjusted to his size and began to ride him. Naruto arched his back to meet her thrust; he then gently rolled them over, Sakura was at the bottom as Naruto was on the top, still thrusting in her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, their thrust meeting at the same time, her walls tightening around his pulsating member._

_The moon glistened on their sweat, both dangerously growing near to their climax, Naruto bit down to where the neck and shoulder met, marking Sakura as his, during this contact Sakura couldn't hold any longer, and finally released. He released contacted with Naruto's member, he broke away from his neck as he felt himself emptying his sperm in Sakura's empty womb._

_Sakura arched her back as she felt him filling her up, Naruto fell, but managed to catch himself; both their foreheads were touching. And they brought each other in a passionate kiss, Sakura's hands gently stroked his cheek, Naruto pulled out and lay beside his Sakura-chan. He wrapped his arms protectively around his mate's waist; Sakura snuggled closer to Naruto for warmth._

"_I love you." Sakura whispered._

"_I love you too." Naruto said as he buried his face in her pink hair._

_End flashback_

**Naruto's POV**

"So that's mostly happened, damn Kyuubi was supposed to prevent me from getting drunk." I looked at Sakura as she twisted my blanket.

I saw her move her eyes towards the mark I made.

"Sorry about that, I guess instinct took over." I gave out a nervous chuckle.

I saw Sakura motioning me to come towards her, I gulped as I made my way, she wrapped her arms around my neck, and my eyes met her emerald ones.

"I said I was sorry-." She cut me off by kissing me.

I closed my eyes as I caught on; the two of us fell back on the bed. I felt her memorizing my body as I did the same with hers. My Sakura-chan broke the kiss and looked at me.

"Don't apologize."

"But don't you regret it?"

"I would regret if it was Sasuke."

"Huh, but." And yet again she cut me off with another kiss.

"Sometimes Naruto-kun you need to take risks, even though we were drunk, both of us knew exactly what we were doing, ne?"

"Uh yeah, Sakura-chan, but what if you get pregnant?"

"Don't worry all of us kounichi's know the birth control jutsu."

"Oh yeah, I guess I almost forgot."

**Sakura's POV**

I couldn't help but giggle, my Naruto-kun always did look cute when he was confused.

"Come on how about we go to bed."

"But I'm not even tired Sakura-chan." An evil smirk formed upon my face.

I brought my lips close to his ear. "Then I know exactly what can make you tired." I purred in his ear, as I did last night.

I saw his eyes widened and smirk.

"That's exactly what I was thinking Sakura-chan." He growled at me sexily.

**END**

****

Spazz: well here's one of my one-shots, I'll accept requests before I write a multi-chapter, but I won't do YAOI, YURI, INCEST, AND TEACHER AND STUDENT RELATIONSHIP, but first I have to approve them.


End file.
